Because acute injuries to limbs often occur at unpredictable times and in a wide range of settings, injury management for these injuries may be carried out in a variety of different places including, but not limited to, physical therapy clinics, hospital emergency rooms, athletic facility playing fields/sidelines, athletic training rooms, patient homes and hospital recovery rooms.
Typically, acute injuries to limbs are treated by applying the RICE methodology: Rest, Ice, Compression and Elevation. Due to the unpredictability of where and when the injuries occur, it is important for medical practitioners to have the capability to perform standard RICE treatment in a number of different environments. Therefore, there is a need for a lightweight, portable extremity support rack that is easily set up for appropriate limb elevations in a variety of settings where RICE treatment takes place.
Previous versions of portable support racks are bulky, rigid and not adjustable, or their range of adjustment precludes the racks' use in treating some injuries. Furthermore, portable support racks often do not have the capability of functioning in a wide range of environments.